Godzilla
80 meters 100 meters |length = 15 meters (Godzillasaurus) 100 meters 180 meters 200 meters |weight = 14 metric tons (Godzillasaurus) 20,000 metric tons 50,000 metric tons 60,000 metric tons |forms = Godzillasaurus, Godzilla |relationships = Mother (Deceased), Sibling (Deceased), Female Godzillasaurus (Deceased Mate), Godzillasaurus Chicks (Deceased Offspring), BabyGodzilla (Son) |allies = Mothra , Anguirus , Rodan |enemies = Biollante, Mothra , Battra , King Ghidorah, Iris, Mechagodzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. |status = Alive |fight_record = TBA |first_appearance = Godzilla: God of Monsters |latest_appearance = Godzilla vs. The Robot Monsters }}Godzilla is a kaiju created by Toho Co. Ltd. that first appeared in the 1954 film Godzilla. His first appearance in the fan-made Kyojin Cinematic Universe was in the 2020 fan-film Godzilla: God of Monsters. This page only covers information about Godzilla's appearance and portrayal in the Kyojin Godzilla Series. For more information on the character itself in official media, please visit the Wikizilla Godzilla article here. Personality After having been irradiated and having his family killed, Godzilla becomes a villainous, vengeful creature with a vendetta against humanity, due to them causing the death of his mate and offspring as well as turning him into a nuclear abomination. He seems to be ruthless without a hint of mercy or remorse, when deep inside is just an confused and angry Godzillasaurus that is lost in human civilization, trying to survive. He very often attacks mankind's cities due to having nothing left but his hatred, and fights any monster that isn't related to him in some way due to being a very territorial creature at his core. History ''Godzilla: God of Monsters This section would contain spoilers for the upcoming film ''Godzilla: God of Monsters, so it will be added when the film has been uploaded. ''Godzilla Returns This section would contain spoilers for the upcoming film ''Godzilla vs. Mothra & Battra, so it will be added when the film has been uploaded. ''Godzilla vs. Mothra & Battra This section would contain spoilers for the upcoming film ''Godzilla Returns, so it will be added when the film has been uploaded. ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth This section would contain spoilers for the upcoming film ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth, so it will be added when the film has been uploaded. ''Godzilla vs. Iris This section would contain spoilers for the upcoming film ''Godzilla vs. Iris, so it will be added when the film has been uploaded. ''Godzilla vs. King Kong This section would contain spoilers for the upcoming film ''Godzilla vs. King Kong, so it will be added when the film has been uploaded. ''Godzilla vs. Gamera This section would contain spoilers for the upcoming film ''Godzilla vs. Gamera, so it will be added when the film has been uploaded. ''Godzilla vs. The Robot Monsters This section would contain spoilers for the upcoming film ''Godzilla vs. The Robot Monsters, so it will be added when the film has been uploaded. Abilities Atomic Breath |300px]] Godzilla's signature weapon and his most powerful weapon is a blue beam of energy composed of pure radiation that Godzilla fires from his mouth. Physical Strength by his tails in ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth]] Godzilla possess very formidable strength, and can be very vicious when fighting up close. Regeneration Godzilla also has the ability to regenerate from any wound. Energy Absorption Godzilla is also capable of absorbing larges amounts of energy. Filmography *''Godzilla: God of Monsters'' *''Godzilla Returns'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra & Battra'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth'' *''Godzilla vs. Iris'' *''Godzilla vs. King Kong'' *''Godzilla vs. Gamera'' *''Godzilla vs. The Robot Monsters'' Please note: This section only lists movies in the Kyojin series that Godzilla has appeared in. It does not list every film the character has appeared in. Roar The Kyojin series Godzilla uses roars from the 1954, 1984, 1991, 1992-1995, 2001, and 2004 incarnations of Godzilla, as well as various dinosaur growls and roars as a Godzillasaurus (the original Godzillasaurus sounds weren't used due to G&G-Fan thinking they weren't fitting for a large theropod like Godzillasaurus, as they were reused roars from Rodan and Gamera). Trivia *Godzilla is portrayed with the S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla Rebirth figure. **As a Godzillasaurus, he is portrayed with the Bandai 8' Godzillasaurus figure. *Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus are the only three monsters in the series to be portrayed as both antagonists and protagonists throughout the series. Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Monsters Category:Dinosaurs